Planning of the assignment (e.g., scheduling) of workers can be an important operation that may have an effect on the productivity of a business center. Such workers can include so-called operators and communicators at the business center (e.g., called a call center or contact center), who engage in tasks such as, e.g., responding to a call from a customer, promoting sales of a product and service, and reminders of receivables.
Administrators who are in charge of planning of the assignment (e.g., scheduling) of workers at such business center have been, e.g., conventionally preparing a plan of assignment of workers for a unit of task (campaign) based on the work efficiency in a form of, e.g., an Average Handle Time (AHT) or the information about qualitative skill levels. Certain publication have been provided which may be related to such methods, including, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-157343.
Accordingly, there may be a need to address and/or overcome at least some of the deficiencies described herein above. To that end, it may be preferable to provide exemplary embodiments of system, method and computer-accessible medium for automatically generating a plan of assignment of workers based on various conditions, such as, for example AHT.